


In Love With A Stranger

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: “You should really tell this girl that you like her soon, Yoosung. What are you going to do if she gets into a relationship?”“I…” He’s thought about it, of course. What was he compared to the others? Seven always managed to make you laugh, especially during the situations where Yoosung was frozen with what to say. Jumin and V were quick with advice, easing any growing worries you expressed in the chat with smooth talking about how they could handle anything for you. Jaehee offered small health tips to make sure you never ran yourself ragged with work and school, where Zen...Well, Zen was the perfect boyfriend material, seemingly able to make your day.And Yoosung? What did he have to offer but video game lore and a history of quick depression meals?-----Yoosung/Mc fic set during the most recent Summer event!





	In Love With A Stranger

          Seeing you standing near the water, with the sun slowly making its descent into the horizon, coloring the world in deep orange and highlighting the woman he loved so much… Yoosung felt the world pause along with his heart.

          It wasn't long until you turned around from the deep waters, giving him such a beautiful grin.

          “Did you get it?”

          He smiles back as an answer, before remembering part of the reason he was seeing you in such a great scene.

          “Oh! Uh, sorry, hold on, can you do that pose again?”

          Thankfully, your response is a small chuckle as you turn back around to face the water. Your phone hadn’t locked up in the time he had been staring, and he steadies his hands the best he can before snapping a few photos, per your request.

          As he fumbles through the gallery, making sure the pictures he took turned out alright, you jog up and stop beside him. Humming as you rest a hand on his shoulder, you look over the pictures as well.

          “Hey, these look great! Thank you, Yoosung. I’ll be able to upload these without any filters, even!”

          He hopes the tan he managed to get hides how rosey his cheeks are with the small compliment you give him. Every bit of praise you give him sets his heart pounding, and it’s a wonder how he’s made it two days on this vacation without looking like an obvious, lovestruck fool.

          Taking the phone from his hands, you start to busy yourself with it, no doubt typing out captions for the site you plan to upload those on. There's a small twinge of jealousy as he imagines others getting to see you in what felt like a private moment between the two of you, but he steels himself in remembering the obvious:

          You weren't his girlfriend.

          Pushing past the lump in his throat, he tries to distract himself from the negative emotions trying to creep over, starting to walk along with you to the beach house Jumin managed to rent

          “So, are you still coming to the bonfire? I know the others are coming-- well, not Jaehee, but…”

          “Mhmm. I don’t want to miss out any chance to drink, you know?”

          Yeah, he knows. It wasn't uncommon for the two of you to hang out, but lately he’s noticed that a majority of the time that drinking is involved. He’s in no place to talk considering how he was two years ago, and occasionally since then, but the idea of you constantly drinking brings nothing but overly anxious scenes playing in his head. Were you unhappy?

          Glancing up at you now, you seemed to be. Still humming about, looking excited about the day, but what about when this vacation ended? Would you still be coming over to drink and vaguely mention what he could only guess were struggles?

          Ugh… Ever since this vacation started, it had been equal in parts of joy and overthinking on his end. While he had gained a crush on you since crossing paths with you, and no doubt the others had as well, he still couldn't figure out where your eyes were. As often as you spent time with him, he knew you visited the others too, if not more.

          Sometimes he just wished you would make it more obvious, so he could get over the potential heartbreak already.

          “Yoosung? Why do you look so glum?”

          He finally pulls his head up, finding your worried eyes scanning over his face. He blanks for a moment before nervously laughing, rubbing the back of his neck.

          “Oh, haha, just thinking about what to do before we all meet up tonight. Hey, let me help carry the bags you brought to your room, okay?”

 

* * *

 

          “I think it’s about time we retired for the evening.”

          Their current conversation dies a little as Jumin speaks, and Yoosung is about to ask if he’s really ordering them _all_ to bed when he catches Jumin glancing at V, waiting for the affirmation that his friend agrees.

          It makes sense, he guesses. Yoosung didn’t have his watch with him, but it was pretty late when they first set out to make this fire, and it’s starting to dwindle down now.

          V stands up, smiling at the others as Jumin starts to stand next to him.

          “You guys know how to put this out, right?”

          “Yeah, we got it.” Zen waves V off, taking another drink of his beer. “You can go keep Trustfund some company.”

          Despite the nickname he uses and the beer in his system, Zen doesn't sound as harsh. Yoosung would account it to him enjoying V’s presence more than Jumin’s, but as he sits here and really thinks about it, they've both been getting along this whole trip.

          Did they decide to try and hold an unspoken truce for this vacation?

          The thought leaves him as the two eldest head back to the hotel, having the bonfire surrounded by himself, Zen, Seven, and...You.

          Yoosung tries not to let it get to him with how Zen moves to sit beside you, the previous occupants gone now. Obviously, he doesn’t hide it well with how Seven shoots him a look, but thankfully no one else notices.

          It doesn’t take long for his jealousy to start simmering down while he focuses on the positives of this trip. All the time he’s been able to spend with you; the fun way the rest of the RFA had gotten along again; knowing that Jaehee was currently getting the rest she deserved... There was a lot more to do than let himself be consumed by his nerves again.

          Soon, the group starts getting smaller and smaller. Zen ends up leaving next, claiming that staying up too late would ruin his normal beauty sleep schedule before giving a lighthearted goodnight, then Seven follows behind shortly after with an exaggerated yawn.

          And then it’s just the two of you. Unable to take sitting across the fire from each other, you end up sitting beside him with the few beers left. They’re not very good, but it does the job of helping kill some of Yoosung’s jitters.

 

          With the others gone, the bonfire crackles alongside the waves gently rolling in against the shore. It’s chilly, so the fact that you seem cold doesn't surprise him. What does is you wrapping your arm with his, lightly sighing with contentment.

          Even with a can of beer in him, he can't take this as cooly as he had always wished to. Your touch was still rare for him, and especially like this, with your hand slowly inching towards his as you rest your head against his shoulder.

          He’s about to make a move of his own and to meet you halfway, to take your hand in his, but you end up just resting your hand on your lap while still having your arm linked.

          “Hey, Yoosung… Tell me again about the girl you like.”

          That comes out of nowhere. Like a fool, his mouth hangs open until his brain catches up, remembering what you were talking about.

          Drinking together wasn't new, but it wasn't exactly normal either. It’s been weeks since the two of you drank last, and in that time he nearly forgot about the flimsy alibi he made to cover up his crush on you, unable to bring himself to confess.

          “You really want to hear about her again?” He questions, an unconvincing laugh following. “I mean, isn't it boring?”

          “Well, you always sound so happy when talking about her! I like listening to it.”

          Yoosung takes another sip of his beer, trying to keep count of yours as well. You've had at least two, and while you weren't exactly a lightweight, you surely had to be feeling some buzz, right? That would explain this request coming out of the blue.

          “Alright, uhm…” What all had he mentioned to you? “She’s beautiful, even though she might argue with me about it. Not afraid to help others, very understanding and sweet…”

          At first, he’s awkward, unsure of what all to say. The girl he liked was beside him, with her arms wrapped around his, relaxed to the point she could be considered asleep if it wasn't for the occasional fidget or two. Telling you all the qualities he loved in you was embarrassing, but ever since you found out he had a crush, you turned the spotlight on him during nights like these. Compared to listening to you talk about your crush, though…

          Pausing, he takes another sip, trying to calm himself. To you, he was talking about a girl you had never met, so technically he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of you stopping him too early with a rejection. Still, this was very nerve-wracking. Usually, you didn't ask about this until you both were more buzzed.

          He sets his drink down in the sand, clearing his throat.

          “The girl I like has the biggest heart I've seen. She goes out of her way to help everyone she can, she even goes out of her way to cheer _me_ up, and listens when I need advice…” And slowly, he lists the traits of yours he fell in love with. The ones he could only catch glimpses of through the screen that was between you two at first, then the ones that slowly showed themselves the more he was able to see you in person. The way you held the back of your hand to your mouth after being caught giggling, the way your cheeks heated up when someone praised your style, the cheerful way you went through the trouble of giving strangers compliments when the two of you were out.

          How tightly you held his hand on his rougher nights, promising that you weren’t judging him for crying over a sore subject plaguing him for years. The impromptu study sessions you helped him with when he forgot about a test, the eager morning texts for coffee you sent when you woke up in time to catch him before his classes.

          He couldn’t list every trait of yours, and, yes, he had to alter a few details to avoid making it obvious who he had a crush on. Yoosung expected your normal smile when he finished talking and finally glanced down at you, but instead you were somber. Quiet.

          Huh?

          Usually, you were full of teases, telling him to finally get the courage to tell this girl he liked her, but now you looked like he just went at length about the worlds most depressing movie. He opens his mouth to speak, but you’re quicker.

          “You should really tell this girl that you like her soon, Yoosung. What are you going to do if she gets into a relationship?”

          “I…” He’s thought about it, of course. What was he compared to the others? Seven always managed to make you laugh, especially during the situations where Yoosung was frozen with what to say. Jumin and V were quick with advice, easing any growing worries you expressed in the chat with smooth talking about how they could handle anything for you. Jaehee offered small health tips to make sure you never ran yourself ragged with work and school, where Zen...Well, Zen was the perfect boyfriend material, seemingly able to make your day.

          And Yoosung? What did he have to offer but video game lore and a history of quick depression meals?

          The idea of you being swept away by them always struck him still, making him travel down a path of battling his self-esteem. Some days he could convince himself that he had traits you could enjoy, especially after a hangout, but a majority of the time the reality of it all won.

          “I haven’t thought about it,” He lies, throat burning with his anxieties. “I just...Always thought she wouldn’t…”

          “Yoosung…” You draw his name out with a sigh. “You're a very nice guy. Sweet...  thoughtful. It hurts seeing you talk about this girl you love so much, and you not doing anything about it.”

          Shame hits his cheeks faster than anything else in his life. It hurt you?

          Not leaving him a chance to process it any longer, you detangle yourself from him and stand, moving over to start putting out the bonfire.

          “I’m...Kinda tired. Let’s go back, okay?”

 

* * *

 

          The walk back is slow. Earlier at the fire, he had gotten used to your warmth next to him, but now he could feel the slight breezes that were enough to send a short chill through him. Yet, you seemed unaffected, busy looking straight ahead.

          As Yoosung glances up at the night sky, trying to find some joy in how clear and twinkling it was compared to the city, his mind pours over past conversations. Your egging in getting him to confess to this girl you didn’t know you knew, trying to hurry and get him to take the next step in his life- but for what? And why did his rambling leave you so sad tonight?

          Did… Did you think no one loved you? It’s unlikely, but it’s the only conclusion he can come to. It explains the way you sighed once the fire was out, how you wouldn’t look at him, and, hell, it explained why you used to listen to him go on about this crush on other nights. Wasn’t it normal for people who wanted to be loved to be enamoured by stories of infatuation?

          Struck with new determination, Yoosung haphazardly sets down the beers and chair he was helping carry back before calling your name.

          This wasn’t how he wanted this to go, not by a long shot, but as soon as you turn around to finally face him, he steps up and takes your hands in his.

          “I’m sorry, but, I want to finally take your advice.”

          “What are you-”

          Admittedly, he should have asked you first if you liked anyone. If you were planning on having a romantic moment of your own later this week, in the arms of someone much more confident than he currently was, but...He had done enough waiting, hadn’t he?

          Yoosung tips your chin up, allowing him to carefully press his lips against yours. It’s not a great kiss. He knows it, he’s sure you’re well aware of it, but just the act is enough for his heart to slow down, taking in every bit of you in this moment. How your breath stops along with his, your slightly chapped lips against his own, how he can smell the faint hint of perfume lingering on you somehow.

          Once your lips finally part, Yoosung feels your arms wrap around his neck, a small laugh slipping out as you press your forehead against his, time slowly ticking by again.

          “Thank God,” You mutter, voice strained with emotions he knows all too well. “Do you know how worried I was?”

          “Wh-What are you- No, are you okay?”

          His thoughts battle with each other as he pulls back enough to cup your cheeks, worried with how wet they are. A woman crying after his first kiss wasn’t exactly ideal, but you were quick to scoff at his concern, hiccuping with a smile.

          “Of course I am, silly! I-I’m happy! I’m really happy!”

          Your soft hands pull him down for another quick kiss. It’s a little sloppy since you can’t stop the tears flooding down your cheeks, but honestly, he can’t care about that right now as you keep talking between small pecks.

          “I was so scared you didn’t like me, Yoosung. I-I wanted you to be happy, but, damnit- I was so scared you couldn’t see how much I loved you. I thought I was being so self-centered thinking you were talking about me when you, you know, but, I just...I couldn’t bring myself to ever check.”

          Confliction is all he feels when your voice cracks. The kisses stop right after, you hiding your face against his shoulder as he carefully wraps his arms around you. His mind is considering all the words he could say, what would sound the most confident or romantic, but his heart ends up leaking out instead.

          “I-I was scared too. I was really scared. That’s why, I, uhm,” His throat burns as he swallows, trying to constrict itself with the overwhelming emotions both of you are experiencing. “That’s why I never confessed sooner- I just thought-”

          A million reasons for taking his time flash through his thoughts, but you speak before he can begin to voice any of them.

          “You thought I didn’t like you either…”

          Yoosung nods, holding you tight as words fail him. This wasn’t how he had planned this, yet knowing now how badly his reluctance to admit his feelings affected you, he was glad he let his emotions take control tonight. Though, you crying... All the dramas he’s watched, the shoujo he’s read, he knows that he should be prepared for a moment like this, yet all he can do is think of countless apologies he should be giving you.

          Apologies…

          Apologies?

          His breath stops as he finally catches how ridiculous his thoughts are. You just confessed! Both of you did! What was he doing, standing like a stone while you sniffled against his shoulder?

          Ignoring the nerves still stirring in his stomach, Yoosung gingerly pulls away until he can properly see your face. You seem embarrassed by your tears since you try to hurriedly brush them away, but he cups your cheeks, pressing a firm kiss against your forehead.

          “You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

          “Neither of us have to be now.” Chuckling weakly, you give him a wavering smile. “I can’t believe we were both crushing on each other this whole time.”

          “I guess we’re both kind of oblivious, huh?” Yoosung admits, cheeks starting to turn pink as he remembers the possible hints you had dropped. “I just assumed...well… you know.”

          With a slightly shaking hand, you palm his cheek, brushing your thumb along the soft curve before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

          “No more assuming, Yoosung Kim. From either of us, okay?”

          He laughs, heart swelling at your shy smile as you try to be stern.

          “No more assuming.” He promises.

 

* * *

 

          It takes everything he has not to question all of last night when he wakes up in the morning, seeing the summer morning sun warming your skin as you rest beside him.

          Both of you were shaken up by the events from the night before, even if it left you with constant grins. After reassuring each other that, yes, you were both lovestruck fools for each other, the two of you spent the night together.

          It was bold of him to suggest it, but there was just too much to talk about. When exactly the crushes had started, him admitting small quirks of you he loved that he was too embarrassed to say before- Everything that the two of you had held back saying for so long.

          Yoosung should had been mindful of the hours that passed, but the talk kept going until the early hours of the morning. He couldn’t just push you out of his room after keeping you up all night.

          So here you were, stifling a yawn as you tugged the covers of his bed closer around you.

          “Do you think if we both played sick, the others would be suspicious?”

          “I think we’d have the door forced open by staff,” Yoosung laughs. “Jumin would be upset we ruined the schedule, and Zen...well.”

          “Seven would make countless jokes…”

          “And Jaehee would just go about her day.”

          The imaginary scenario makes you laugh, finally fighting off the sleep still clinging onto you.

          “How long do you think it’ll take before they notice?”

          “Notice what?” He wraps an arm around your blanketed body, deciding that he’s not finished cuddling with you yet.

          “That we’re holding hands, being sappy, stealing kisses whenever we can.” You say smugly, full of confidence he doesn't have this early.

          “Kiss- We’re going to do that in front of them?” It's not like he _doesn't_ want to, but he hadn't realized you were just as eager as him.

          “Of course! We’re dating now, Yoosung. Do you think I’m going to ignore all the things I’ve wanted to do with you this past year? We’ve got a long list to go through, and it starts today!”

          God. Your declaration is finished with you firmly holding his hand, smiling with determination.

          He’d be lying if he said he wasn't excited to show you off to the world, just as you were with him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something so cheesy...I'm kind of embarrassed, but I hope you guys liked it! **If you did not like this or do not like my work in general, please do not leave me comments saying so. I am not looking for any critiques. Thank you!**  
>  I’ve had this as a wip for a while, but with the recent Summer Event I set out to make it take place during that. However, this video with the song [Fresh Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aNnSkuI5Cg&t=) is one of the major things that inspired me to finally complete it. Please check it out, I love the video they made so much.  
> Also, have you guys heard about the Yoosung Zine yet? They'll be opening contributor applications soon if you wanna check them out at yoosungkimzine.tumblr.com!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
